Une nouvelle vie
by Kiarra12
Summary: Tifa fait quelque chose de mal et sera transférée de lycée. Elle croit que ce sera la fin du monde, mais... ce n'ait pas si mal ! ***CHAPITRE 1 EN LIGNE***


Chapitre : 1

**Une nouvelle vie se présente !!!**

Aujourd'hui, c'est une journée comme toute les autres. Je sors de mon lit peu confortable. Tranquillement, je vais me positionner d'une manière assez étrange, seulement pour être à la même hauteur que mon miroir. Je me brosse les cheveux devenus tous mêlés, cause d'une mauvaise nuit de sommeil. Quand mes longs cheveux noirs sont lisses et soyeux, je prends quelques vêtements dans mes tiroirs. Souvent, je porte une camisole blanche qui est recouverte par un top noir. Pour le bas, des simples shorts qui s'arrêtent aux genoux suffisent. Quand je suis bien fringuée, je me force pour prendre un petit déjeuner. Je n'ai jamais bien faim à cette heure là alors, je me contente d'un bol de céréales. Par la suite, je vais dans ma petite mais jolie chambre de bain pour me brosser les dents. Quand je suis bien prête et sure de n'avoir rien oubliée, je sors de ma chambre qui est toujours propre. J'adore quand ça sens bon et tout !

Ce n'était pas une journée ensoleillée, malheureusement. Je marchais tranquillement en écoutant de la musique. J'aime la musique qui est douce aux oreilles. Évidement, je ne déteste pas le Pop ou ce genre là, mais j'ai une légère préférence pour les musiques qui te font relaxer. Avant, je pratiquais la danse, mais j'ai décidée d'arrêter pour apprendre à combattre, ce qui a énormément choqué mon père. Il voulait certainement le plus bel avenir possible pour sa petite fille. Lors de cette journée, on s'est chicaner lui et moi. Furieux, il était parti en voiture pour décompresser. Le problème fut qu'il roulait trop vite, il a passé un feu rouge et eu un grave accident. Je m'en suis toujours voulue. Ma mère, elle, a fait une dépression. Chaque jours, elle ne pouvait s'empêche de pleurer. Je lui disais que j'étais terriblement désolée, et elle me réponde que ce n'était pas de ma faute et que je n'y étais pour rien. Mais, hélas, elle mourut au bout de ses larmes. Je n'avais plus aucune famille et à l'école, je n'ai pas que des amis. Certes, j'en ai quelques uns, mais très peu.

- Tifa ! Je te cherchais partout ! Où étais-tu passée ?

- Peu importe, je suis là. Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

- Oui ! Tu sais, il y a une superbe soirée à Edge ce soir et je me demandais si ça te dirait de venir avec moi et quelques copines. On pourrait danser comme jamais auparavant et...

- Désolée Cissney, tu le sais très bien que j'en suis incapable depuis l'incident. Je me sens coupable à chaque fois que je danse et j'en ai assez d'avoir ce sentiment de culpabilité.

- Mais...

- Regardez ça, l'orpheline et la ringarde ! Elles vont bien ensemble !

- Hey ! Si tu me traite encore d'orpheline j'te...

- Tu m'quoi ? T'as perdue les mots de la bouche ! Tout comme tu as perdue tes deux parents n'est-ce pas ?

On pouvait entendre du monde rigoler autour de nous. À ce moment précis, je ressentais tellement de haine. S'il veut la guerre, il l'aura. C'est lui qui a commencé ! Je ne lui ai rien faite. Tranquillement et sans stress, je sortais des gants de ma poche. Ils sont noirs et en cuirs, juste ma taille. Je les mets toujours pour combattre. Je n'ai peut-être pas d'épée ou de fusil, mais j'ai ces gants. Ils sont un peu comme une arme secrète. Ce rigolo ne sait pas que je prends des cours de combats. Je m'avançais doucement en sa direction.

- Quoi ? Tu crois réellement me faire peur avec ces gants. Je suis sur que mes insultes font plus mal qu'un simple de tes coups sur ma figure !

Il lavait profondément cherché, je m'approches encore plus de lui pour finalement lui mettre mon poing au nez. Il s'était immédiatement mit à saigner.

- C'est tout ce que tu as ? Dit-t-il en rigolant.

Je me mis à me battre contre lui malgré les protestations de ma meilleure amie. Coups de pieds, coups de poings, je ne lui laissais aucune chance. Il finit le combat à terre, complètement amoché. Il y avait un peu de sang, et avait perdu connaissance. J'aurais peut-être dut écouter Cissney. Oh non, malchance, le directeur fit son entrer à ce moment précis. Il avait l'air abasourdi !

- Emmenez-le à l'infirmerie. Vite ! Mlle Lockhart ! Cria-t-il.

- Oui monsieur ?

- Êtes-vous consciente de votre geste ? Vous êtes renvoyée !!! Vous quittez cet établissement maintenant ! Ramassez toute vos choses et disparaissez de ma vue !

- Mais monsieur le directeur ! C'est l'autre qui a commencé ! Répliqua Cissney.

- Peut-être bien, Mlle Cissney. Mais c'est cet élève que j'ai vu inconscient sur le sol ! Mlle Lockhart partira aujourd'hui, un point c'est tout !!! Et s'il vous plaît, faites-moi le plaisir d'aller en cours. Pendant ce temps, Tifa fera ses valises.

- Entendue monsieur, je vais préparer mes bagages et je pars aussitôt.

- Bien et vu que je suis le directeur de cet école, je n'ai pas le choix de vous transférez dans un nouveau lycée.

Pour une des premières fois dans ma vie, j'eus un très mauvais pressentiment. Je ne veux pas changer de lycée, ça ma pris tellement de temps pour m'y intégrer.

- Et où est-ce que j'irai ? Demandai-je semi inquiète.

- Vous serez transférée à l'école St-Nibelh de Kalm.

_Kalm c'est loin d'ici..._

- Très bien, bonne journée, alors.

- Bonne journée. Dit-t-il plus calme que tout allers.

J'étais partie la tête basse, je n'étais vraiment pas fière de moi. Je me suis faite renvoyée et transférée, tout ça en l'espace d'une seule journée ! C'est pénible, je devrai me faire de nouveaux amis et me réintégrer dans un nouveau lycée. Normalement, je n'ai pas de problèmes de ce genre. Je suis souriante, studieuse et très gentille, mais quand on me traite d'orpheline, ça vient me chercher et je ne peux plus me contrôler. Je fis mes valises, dis au revoir à mes quelques amis et sortis de cet établissement. Ça me faisait de la peine, peur, pleins de sentiments en même temps qui provoquaient une immense tornade dans ma tête. Je suis sure que dans mes yeux bruns, on pouvait y lire toute l'inquiétude. Il ne me restait qu'une chose à faire, prendre l'autobus pour me rendre là bas.

Ça doit être un cauchemar. Oui, juste un mauvais rêve. Hélas non, je me réveillais dans l'autobus, arrivée à destination. C'est fou à dire, mais je recommence l'école demain. Au fond, c'est une nouvelle vie qui se présente à moi. Je vais essayée d'en prendre meilleur usage.

- Mlle, vous êtes arrivée à Kalm.

- Ou...oui désolée, je me suis endormie durant le trajet.

- Ça ne fait rien. Passez une bonne journée mademoiselle.

- Merci beaucoup !

Je sortis tranquillement, et regarda autour de moi. Je savais que l'école n'était pas si loin d'ici mais je n'avais pas encore de chambre. Je vais devoir me trouver un hôtel et je suis complètement perdue dans cette nouvelle ville que je ne connais à peine. Je connaissais Nibelheim du bout des doigts. J'aurais pu rentrer au lycée les yeux fermés. Et en plus, peu de gens circulaient sans compter qu'il faisait noir. Je marchais un peu n'importe où en espérant trouver un endroit où dormir. Au lieu de ça, je fonçai dans quelqu'un. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, yeux bleus, bien bâtit et assez grand.

- Oh ! Je... je suis vraiment désolée, je suis perdue et je ne sais pas du tout où je m'en vais. Je suis nouvelle à Kalm alors...

- Ce n'est rien, tu es perdue... peut-être que je peux t'aider à retrouver ton chemin ?

- Ça serait vraiment, mais vraiment gentil !!!

- Très bien, où voulais-tu aller ?

- Je n'ai pas d'appartement alors je me cherche un hôtel.

- D'accord, il y en a un pas trop loin d'ici. Je peux t'y emmener... ma moto est juste là. Ça ne prendra que peu de temps. Dit-t-il avec un sourire à faire tomber toutes les filles.

- Heum... bon, très bien. Dis, tu n'attends rien en retour ? Demandai-je en riant.

- Non, pas du tout ! Rit-t-il.

- C'est oui alors. Merci...

- Cloud, Cloud Strife !

- Tifa Lockhart !

Je montai sur sa moto en arrière de lui. Oh non ! J'ai oubliée mes bagages dans l'autobus. Bah ce n'est pas grave. Je n'aurai qu'à acheter de nouveaux vêtements.

- Accroche-toi à ma taille. Dit-t-il.

- Pardon ?

- Tu pourrais tomber sinon. Accroche-toi à ma taille !

- Oh ! Oui...

Je mis mes bras autour de sa taille et il démarra son véhicule. Il me conduit jusqu'à l'hôtel nommé Costa Del Sol. Une chance que je l'ai rencontrée, j'aurais dormie dans la rue sinon.

- Je te remercie énormément Cloud. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais sans toi !

- Ce n'est rien ! Fais attention toi Tifa et j'espère que l'on se reverra !

- Oui, moi aussi

Sur ce, il repartit. J'ai eu de la chance de tomber sur lui.

Finalement je vais peut-être me plaire Kalm !

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

*** Est-ce que ça vous a plut ? Oui ? Non ? Je veux le savoir alors, commentaires.

Si ce n'ai pas la peine de continuer bah dites le pis je vais arrêter de me casser

la tête. Mais bref... j'ai du plaisir en écrivant cette fic.

Merci !!!


End file.
